Him
by TWBB
Summary: A string of violent kidnappings leaves the sorority houses of UT shaken. Will the new safety precautions embraced by the Beta Delta Nu house be enough to keep Bella safe from harm?


Disclaimer 1: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be lickin' Jasper like a lollipop.

Disclaimer 2: If you like your vampires cuddly and full of sunshine, you probably shouldn't read this. Just sayin'...

Big thanks to my beta who shall remain nameless, since this is an anonymous contest and my naming her would give me away... she's cooler than the other side of the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the main room of the Beta Delta Nu sorority house, I can't help but feel annoyed. I'm so sick of Lauren calling these stupid "family meetings," and of course they would be mandatory. I sigh and sink into the plush couch while thinking about the last meeting which was thrown together at the last minute. Lauren was screaming like a banshee through the house that this meeting was an emergency and of the utmost importance.

Chaos ensued for a few minutes as everyone scrambled downstairs, some with mussed hair, smeared makeup and twisted clothes—they'd obviously been entertaining members of the opposite sex. When all of the sisters rushed into the room and got settled, Lauren pulled out a few blown up pictures of Rob Pattinson and KStew almost kissing, claiming that said photos were iron-clad proof that the two were, indeed, fucking. She then pointed out that their avoidance of Oprah's inquiry as to whether or not they were dating was solid evidence that they were together. Lauren exclaimed that if the two weren't dating, they'd just come out and say "no," but since they thoroughly avoided the question, they were a couple.

She went on and on for forty-five minutes while most of us sat there, dumbfounded and pissed that she would call an emergency meeting over such bullshit. If RPattz is fucking anyone, it's Nikki Reed. Duh! Stupid Lauren.

Speaking of Stupid Lauren, she is now standing at the podium, wearing a pink judge's robe with her sparkly gavel in hand.

"Order!" Her bedazzled gavel loudly bangs against the podium ten times before she sets it down and slowly looks around the room to make sure everyone is present.

Lauren's yelling "order" was completely pointless, since you could practically hear crickets chirping outside. The robe is even more unnecessary, but the bitch is plain power hungry and loves showing off her position as Head Hottie of the house.

"As Head Hottie of the UT division of Beta Delta Nu, I now pronounce this meeting as 'in order'!" Someone near the back of the room coughs and Lauren gives her the side eye before continuing.

"I don't know if any of you have heard, but a kidnapper is on the loose. In the past two weeks, seven women have been snatched out of their sorority houses in the middle of the night. There's evidence that there are multiple assailants who attack together, but of course, it can't be proven. In some of the cases, blood splatter has been left behind, which indicates that this kidnapper is violent." The room is filled with panicked yells and screams and I must admit, I'm scared shitless.

I didn't even want to join a sorority, but Renee begged me to pledge the same one that she'd been a member of. I could never say no to the woman—her pout is lethal. So now my life is in danger because of my inability to stand up for myself. I'd met a few awesome women in my sisters, but what good is a few friends when some psychopath kidnaps you with the intention of cutting your body into chunks for his stew?

Everyone silences as the glitter gavel connects with wood twenty times. The room was quiet after eight bangs, but as I mentioned before, Lauren is a loon.

"Order! Order! Order!" More banging echoes around the silent room while the sisters look from side to side, giving everyone else the "this bitch is crazy as hell" look.

"Yes, I know this is scary," Lauren continues after straightening her tiara. "There has been no news coverage because the cops don't want any copycat kidnappers. But we have to be careful, sisters! No unlocked doors or open windows from now on. And until this situation is under control, curfew is now bumped back to eleven o'clock. Anyone who is late will be punished."

Low groans and quiet complaints interrupt Lauren's speech and she huffs in annoyance before banging the crystallized gavel twelve more times. "Anyway! As I was saying... I will be checking rooms at random times and if you're not in your room, the consequences will be dire.

"Now, it was my intention to prohibit any males from spending the night, but Rose convinced me that that was going overboard. After much consideration, I've decided that your boy toys can stay the night with you. Everyone thank Rosie..." Lauren pauses and waits while everyone enthusiastically thanks Rosalie until she tires of it and bangs the gemmed-up gavel.

"Order! Order! Okay, now, if you decide to have male company, you must sign him in and take a picture of his face with the digital camera that is now on the table in the foyer." She points to the little table that is now adorned with a thick book, fancy pen and digi cam.

"This way, all males will be accounted for and if any funny business goes on, we have a physical record of all men that have been in this house. If any man refuses to have his picture taken, kick his ass out. I refuse to compromise the life of my sisters for some asshole who doesn't wanna abide by the rules.

"Now, when I check rooms, I will also be checking out the men. The digital camera and book will be with me and I'll be making sure that names and faces match up. If they don't, oh boy, will you be in trouble. Do not fuck me over and do not think that you can fuck me over. If I find out that anyone has broken these rules and puts BDN lives in danger, you will immediately be kicked out of the house and emancipation from the sorority will commence."

Murmurs of disbelief rise from the silence and a familiar, obnoxious banging brings it to a halt. "Yes," Lauren yells while giving the room the hairy eyeball. "You will be kicked out of the sorority if you break the man-rule! Think some drunken frat boy is worth that?"

Silence.

Lauren looks smug as she lifts her chin to prove her point. "Didn't think so. This meeting is adjourned."

While everyone gets up to go to their rooms, the gavel is sounding repeatedly. And when I plop down on my bed about five minutes later, I still hear the damn thing just a-banging away. I doubt anyone is even still downstairs. Stupid Lauren.

Alice comes in a few minutes later and asks if I need company. I'm tempted to decline because I really want to be alone right now, which is pretty damn stupid since a sister-snatching asshole is on the loose. But I just want to have time to myself and sleeping is the only thing I get to do solo. Living in a sorority house, my privacy is pretty much next to none, so sleeping is my "me time." Despite wanting to be alone, I'm no dummy. And I'm scared shitless. So I tell her to come back in twenty minutes. Damn, I'm tired. Being on the swim team is grueling as fuck and my body is exhausted.

Before going to bed, I check my email. One new message. And it's from my mom. She wants to make sure I'm okay and is demanding that I wear the cute pajamas she sent me. I write her back and inform her that I'm still breathing and the pj's are currently warming my body. That should shut her up.

I unsnap my bra and pull it out from under my pajama top, throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper. I remember back to high school, when I did that in front of a boy for the first time. Mike Newton watched with wide eyes as I produced my bra from under my shirt in five seconds flat. He was amazed and thought it was a magic trick. I had to explain that taking off a bra while fully clothed is just something that all girls naturally know how to do. He then proceeded to grope the hell out of my boobs and I kicked his face in a week later for bragging to his friends about it.

Stupid Newtard.

By this time, Alice comes in and hugs me before snuggling into the bed. Since Alice is captain of the competition-winning cheerleading squad, her schedule is just as brutal as mine. Her soft snore makes me laugh because I'm used to seeing her hopping all over the damn place. She's been known to randomly practice kicks and flips around the house and campus, so witnessing the little firecracker dead to the world is amusing.

Being a senior, I have one of the largest rooms in the house and am lucky enough to have a fluffy king-sized bed, so I can spread out comfortably and not have to worry about disturbing my sister. As soon as I lay my head down, I'm dozing off.

My eyes flutter open as I groggily take in my surroundings. I groan in agitation when I realize it's still dark outside. Great. When my eyes slowly slide closed, I suddenly feel something... off... Lifting my head, I survey my surroundings and notice nothing out of the ordinary, until I get to the window. A tall, dark figure is standing in front of my window, the curtains softly billowing and moonlight streaming in behind his form making him seem almost like an apparition—a figment of my imagination.

Fear cripples me and my heart starts beating triple-time as the figure languidly moves closer. His slow strides are silent, purposeful and graceful, almost as if he's floating over the carpeted floor. I pull the blanket higher over my body, as if it could somehow protect me. Last time I checked, hacksaws could slice through downy comforters... but I'm hoping like hell that I'm wrong. When he reaches the foot of my bed, my eyes widen and my brain suddenly absorbs the danger of this situation. Scream! As soon as my mouth opens, a soothing calmness envelopes me. Hmmm, strange.

I sink down into my pillow and smile at the intruder, as I stretch my arms above my head. "I didn't even want to be part of a sorority, you know."

His head cocks to the side as he stares at me quizzically.

"Yeah, my mom made me. Nice, huh? I'm gonna be killed because of my mom. This is the shit Freud lived for. Always blame the mother, right?" I chuckle.

A voice in the back of my head is shouting for me to protest, to yell for help, to fight- but I can't. It feels as though someone has drugged me, but I honestly don't care. I don't care about much of anything, really. To shut the voice up, I force my eyes toward his face, hoping to see his features in case I survive this. Maybe I can identify him to the police. My feeble attempt at self-preservation is thwarted when I see that his face is hidden in shadows. Oh well, I tried... kinda...

"Mmmm..." I moan while closing my eyes, completely relaxed and serene. "Just don't wake up my sister here, okay? Make sure you're quiet when you rip the bones out of my body," I request, chuckling.

Strangely, I feel amusement and surprise, a little bit of bewilderment, thrown in there too. I giggle and cover my mouth to keep from waking Alice when something hits me. Is he the one making me feel this?

"Hey," I look at the man accusingly, trying to look threatening but failing because I'm smiling. "Are you doing that? Making me feel stuff? 'Cause if you are, stop it."

Immediately, the petrifying fear is back, consuming every pore of my body. Without thinking, my mouth opens and I begin pleading. "Please," I whisper shakily, "don't kill me."

I don't even see him move, but his body is now on top of mine, the solid weight surprisingly heavy for such a thin frame. I gasp in surprise and begin shaking uncontrollably when he tenderly strokes my cheek. I should be startled by the icy feel of his touch, but I'm not. Squeezing my eyes shut, a few wayward tears roll out of my eyes as I silently say goodbye to my parents and friends, taking deep breaths as I prepare myself for the pain. Lifting my lids when I feel hesitance and confusion that I know are coming from him, I finally take advantage of the opportunity to study his face. It's hard not to gawk at his perfection as my mind appreciatively devours his features, eyes sluggishly drifting from the strong line of his jaw to his full lips and his eyes... my fear escalates when I reach his eyes. Red. Holy shit, his eyes are red!

His head lowers to my neck and my breaths are coming out in pants as he sniffs my skin, softly rubbing his nose up and down the column of my throat.

As soon as he breathes in my scent, desire pulses through me and his hand lifts to tangle in my hair while he continues breathing in the smell of my skin. My lust grows, taking over me, making me writhe uncontrollably against his body. I know these feelings are not my own, but I can't find it in myself to care.

He begins moving with me, sensuously pushing his hips against mine in a carnal rhythm and I moan each time I feel the hardness straining through his jeans.

Lifting his head, we stare into each other's eyes and the red is now somehow comforting. I raise my hand to touch his pale skin, and when I press my lips to his, shock bubbles inside of me for a split second before adoration takes its place. We kiss softly, slowly, his icy tongue tenderly caressing my warm one.

We leisurely remove clothing and explore each other's bodies, tongues tracing sensitive flesh, fingers leaving streams of fire and ice in their wake. My eyes roll to the back of my head when his lips close around the puckered flesh of my nipple and I moan as his fingers stroke my nerve in a tantalizingly slow torture. My heart is pumping furiously as my body heats to agonizing levels.

When he settles between my legs and presses his swollen head to my entrance, I almost weep in relief.

"Yes..."

He slowly slides inside of me and I sigh shakily when our hips finally meet, when he's fully encased in my body. He nearly pulls all the way out, before gently pushing back in. Setting a slow and luscious pace, his hands never pause, constantly fondling and squeezing and pinching while we continuously connect in the most intimate of ways. My legs encircle his back and I pull him closer, needing to feel the hard planes of his skin, to be helpless under the cold pressure of his body.

Lust is heavy in the air, heightening with each second, surrounding me, blissfully suffocating me, and I begin wildly clawing at his back, lifting my hips frenziedly, overwhelmed by my need to be consumed by him.

We begin moving with urgency, his cold length creating indescribable sensations and shooting shockwaves through my body with every powerful thrust. Leaning down, he begins peppering tender kisses across my chest, my neck, my face, until he finally reaches my lips. Our tongues move with intoxicating fluidity, mingling, probing, discovering, and in complete contrast to the hasty pace that our hips have created.

My body is beaded with sweat as I moan and grope and scratch. And although he never makes a sound, I know he feels just as desperate as I do. I feel it in his touch, the way his wanton hands never leave my skin. I feel it in his gaze, the way his eyes are clouded with desire, affection and animalistic need. I feel it in his pace, as his thrusts become more shallow, fervent and sporadic.

The pleasure becomes almost unbearable, building, tightening, titillating. I fight off my release with vigor, not wanting this to end. This can never end. His tongue snakes out, gliding over the flesh of my neck and I shiver as I finally let go, my orgasm rippling through my body, a strangled cry falling from my lips as I'm immersed in waves of sweet rapture.

I feel a pain, sharp and piercing, snapping me out of the erotic fog permeating the room. But I can't scream, my body is numb from shock and I'm helpless as his mouth continues sucking greedily at my throat. I feel his seed oozing out of me while something warm simultaneously trickles down the side of my neck. It's slowly becoming harder to breathe; my vision is growing hazy, toes chillingly cold, body floating with weightlessness...

Before I give in to sleep, I vaguely notice that my body is no longer immobilized by the frigid weight of his. Feeling a strange mixture of intense regret, sorrow and desolation, my eyes slowly crawl open and I see him pressing his back against a wall, fingers tugging his shaggy blond hair in frustration, chest heaving with silent breaths as he violently shakes his head back and forth.

I want to reach out to comfort him; I want to cry from the loss of his touch, I want to ask him what's going on, why his eyes are red, what he's regretting and why he hasn't killed me. Before I can conjure up the strength for any of it, terror invades my brain as fire corrodes my veins, scorching, raw pain... body convulsing, limbs flailing, eyes bulging. I look to Alice, clinging to the hope that she can somehow save me. But what I see is horrifying, and I choke back a whimper as I see a large, strange figure hovering over her mangled, bloody form. Lauren's warning immediately repeats itself in my head... multiple assailants... attack together...

Alice's hand is outreached, as if searching for me, and I try with all of my might to move- to touch her one last time. But I can't. I can't move. My brain can only focus on the lava scorching my veins, too preoccupied to bother with motor functions. I try calling for help only to feel supreme frustration when the only sound I produce is a few pathetic, shaky sputters. Alice's lids pop open and I feel powerless as her silent, imploring eyes go blank. Devoid of emotion- of life.

Bitter tears fall as the barbarian roughly latches his greedy mouth to her vein, his dark hair speckled and shimmering with blood in the moonlit room. Dribbling cries erupt from my lips as I hear my sister's blood gurgle its way down his unforgiving throat. The excruciating heat that bites through my chest quickly forces my attention away from Alice and back to my own merciless inferno. My heart is now pounding with frightening haste, acid stabbing its way through my blood, incinerating my skin.

The ravenous murderer lifts his head from Alice's torn flesh and I almost vomit seeing the dark blood carelessly smeared across his face, thick rivulets dripping from his chin. He looks to me, ruby eyes wild, and smiles sinisterly, displaying every one of his treacherous, blood-coated teeth.

And I scream.


End file.
